Lost Kids in a Fairytale Gone Wrong
by TheTenderFury
Summary: The scene from DMC 3, when Dante promises to help Lady. You know you want to read it.


Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening. I only wish Dante was real. Plus Dante and Lady should be together. I could care less about Trish. Honestly, I think Lady and Dante have more of a connection for some odd reason. Even if you don't like Lady you can't deny that she and Dante have something.

Lost Kids in a Fairytale Gone Wrong.

* * *

><p>BANG….. BANG…. BANG…..click….click….<p>

That was all Mary, no, Lady could register as she watched the man in the blood red coat walk up her as if things were just fine and dandy, as if she didn't just empty a whole round of bullets at him. The best part in that he took each bullet but kept walking like she had shot pieces of paper at him. It was true. He was a demon, somehow. And that thought bugged her to no end.

It had bugged her since she had first met him when he had caught by the ankle. In any other place that might have been comical but at the time all she could think was: guy she didn't know, guy cracking joke, and a gunshot she had pulled on him. She thought she had killed him only to look up and see the man rubbing his head as if she had flicked him in the head, not _shot _him. Just for laughs and giggles she shot him again. Sure enough he walked away as if it was nothing.

Note to self, leave him alone. If he got into her way, then she would deal with that. Which could explain why she was backed up against a pillar in a library of the devil tower, freaking out internally, as this man made his way up to her like everything was roses.

With only a few feet between herself and this guy that never seemed to leave her alone, Lady had a chance to really look at this boy, no, this man, who seemed to be everywhere she turned in this damned tower (no pun intended).

_He was beautiful_, she thought with a blush that lightly covered her scarred face. Lady never typically thought that about people, let alone guys, mostly because she had been screwed over by nearly ninety percent of all the men in her life. No, he was different and his looks defiantly set him apart.

White, silver hair that hung in his eyes, in a desperate need of a haircut, but for now his hair hung in his eyes which had to be the bluest pair of eyes she had ever seen, mostly because they could change into different blues. One moment that color of ice, light and see- through, the next blue as the ocean, snapping in fire. It was those moments that Lady learned that fire could be blue, blue fire.

His eyes contrasted his blood red outfit; if he kept wearing red like that there was no way he could ever disappear in a crowd. However, every woman would be able to find him, because frankly she would have a hard time not noticing the abs that were deliciously exposed for the world to see.

With a start, Lady looked up to see that he was right in front of here, leaning into her, his arm sheltering her as he looked down at her, a wistful look on his face, so much different from his normal cocky and smart ass self.

Lady stared at him, almost afraid to blink. With the way he was staring at her, it made her want to run away from him, screaming fire at the top of her lungs. However, another part wanted to see how close they could get before she got burned.

With a start, reality set back in. Where they were, why she was here, who he was,_ what _he was.

With a muffled sigh, Lady turned her head, shutting the door on any advance he could made. Closing her eyes, she could feel his breath on her neck, soft and warm. He smelled like blood, or a handful of copper pennies, only now that she wasn't distracted she could also smell the scent of baked bread, fresh and mouthwatering, clinging to his jacket and skin.

Surprisingly, it was him that broke the connection first as he moved away from her, and for a moment Lady missed the warmth that she felt as she felt him walk away from her, only to hear him stop and turn back to her, focusing all his attention on her. She refused to look at him, she didn't want to be sucked into the endless ocean he called eyes.

"I'll take care of him," Lady heard him say. Hearing this, her eyes snapped opened and she had to look at him, at his words that seemed to float in the air with a tension of pleasure and pain.

He moved further away from her and seemed to pace back away from her; giving her space and standing before her, looking more like an avenging angel then demon any day. Looking at him, Lady saw nothing but dark blue. He was more than a little serious.

"Why do you care so much," She just had to ask as she stared up at him. They stayed like that for a few minutes completely in the other's glaze, however, this time Lady didn't feel as uncomfortable as before.

"This whole business started with my father sealing the entrance between the worlds. And now my brother is trying to break the spell and turn everything into Demonville's. This is my family matter," He said and finally Lady could believe that he was serious about this.

With a chuckle he continued, never taking his eyes off her, "Quite frankly, at first, I didn't give a damn. But because of you I know what's important. I know what I need to do."

Lady's breath caught in her throat hearing that. _Easy there, Mary. He's still a demon and an ass to top it off, even if he can say stuff like that. _

Lady was pulled from her thoughts as she heard his boots scuff against the floor as he walked away from her. "Wait," Lady said as she moved forward, knowing if she let him walk away from her, she's regret it somehow. That was unacceptable.

He looked over his shoulder at her, a soft smirk on his face as he turned back toward her, "Trust me," I said, "I'll make things right for you. That's what my soul is telling me to do."

Soul, huh. So he was pretty sure he had that? Who was she to judge? Frankly, she was lucky she could form a sentence at his bold declaration to help her. He would make things right by her. The butterflies were there in her stomach, huge and suffocating at his words.

They were allies, she supposed now. She would help any way she could now. Any way that she could.

"Use this," Lady said as she handed over Kalina Ann to him, giving him her blessing the best way she could, in the form of her most prized possession. Their fingers touched and for a minute neither the boy nor the girl said anything, both feeling the static in the air at the contact. But the boy doesn't know when to shut up and needs to fill the tension with a smart comment.

"How much is it going to cost me," He asks half joking, half serious.

Lady didn't want his money or anything, not something so superficial. She just wanted a name. She wanted a name to give to this guardian angel in the form of a demon. She told him as much.

"You can give me your name," She said, holding onto the cannon in wonder, her fingers loosen on it.

The boy doesn't say anything at first and Lady's scared that maybe he won't tell her. She can see it's difficult for him. Like he hasn't given his name to another living being in awhile, that thought crushes her more than anything these demons can dish out any day. His own name has become a piece of intimate information. The sad part is that she knows exactly what that feels like.

_What belongs to you but others use it more than you do._

"Dante," the boy, no, Dante, says and with that the cannon passes hands as Dante slings over his shoulder, shouldering her burden. Lady purses her lips at the name. Dante, the man who walked through Hell. It sounded familiar somehow. In the back of her mind Lady wonders if Sparda had a sick sense of humor at naming his child that.

She can contemplate that later. Right now she has him to worry about as well, not just her own skin anymore and with that she can't decide of that information scares her to death or excites her.

"Dante, please free my father," Lady said. In the back of her mind she can hear the voice saying in a quiet whisper_ please grant me piece of mind._

"I will… Lady," Dante said walking away but turning back to her and for awhile neither moved and just stared at each other, the ocean meeting green land and fire.

Dante left and with that only the static remained with a sorrow filled tinge to it. Dante may have left with Kalina Ann but Lady still had her explosives and her twin guns and her time was taken up but killing demons that dare wander toward her.

In that time, Lady had time to think about what this could mean. All she knew was that she had made an unholy alliance with a devil. Lady stopped, thinking of Dante's ocean blue and soft smirks. She smiled to herself. All things considered she could have picked far worse than Dante.

She also had the feeling this wouldn't be the last time she would ever see him again. That suited her just fine.

She was ready to play with the devil.

* * *

><p>AN: HAHAHAHAHAHA: I just had to write this especially after seeing this scene. Lady, why did you look away? How did she do that? Seriously I can't decide if she awesome for having the ability to do so or a moron for doing so. Hope you like it Lady and Dante fans.

Read, love, and review. Or you know, don't and give me pointers.

Later

TTF


End file.
